New England Academyy
by gossipchic
Summary: What happens at a new school? New friends, new secrets, new guys, new problems?
1. NEA Introo

Massie Block. One name. Two words. Three syllables.

Massie Block. Freshman in high school. Sophomore in attitude. Junior in flirting. And senior in ruling the school.

Massie Block is starting high school at New England Academy. New England Academy's in Connecticut. It's a school that allows students to board and it's by Misquamicut beach as well. Students from all over the world work their butts off just to get into the waiting line. Massie block and her friends were very lucky to actually get into the school.

In a sense Massie was happy to be getting away from home but, she was glad that all her friends were going to be with her so she didn't have to make new ones. Massie knew that high school was going to be a big journey.

Massie's been in school for a couple of weeks and tomorrow nights going to be the first dance of the year. The P.C's excited but they're kind of nervous to meet the new guys. What's going to happen at the dance? Only time will tell.

Holaa! This is a new story and its baseddd on truee things. Hahaha feel free to bash any of the idiot guys you read about in this story.


	2. NEA Ch 1

It was the night of the dance; Massie was waiting inside of the car for her other friends to come. She didn't want to walk inside the crowded cafeteria alone. When she was looking outside the window she saw one of her friends walk to the car. It was Alicia. Once Alicia got to the car Massie unlocked the door and let Alicia in.

"hey Leesh." "hey Mass! Do you know when everyone else is going to get here?" "uhmmm…not really I just texted Claire and she said she was on her way now."

"oh. Okay. Look! There's her car." Once Alicia said that Massie looked out the window and saw Claire.

Massie and Alicia got out the car and went up to Claire. Once they said hi to Claire they all decided to walk inside only to find their other friends.

"DYLAN, KRISTEN!!" Claire shouted. Dylan and Kristin immediately turned around and saw their friends and smiled.

During the course of the dance Massie kept looking around the room trying to find Derrick. She even went around the whole room at least five times and she still couldn't find him.

She was starting to get impatient waiting for Derrick to get there so, she decided to text him.

To: Derrick

Where are you??

After several minutes passed she got a reply from Derrick.

From: Derrick

Sorry, Cam was taking a long time to get ready. We're outside right now.

Massie started laughing to herself because; she knew that Cam always took the longest to get ready. While waiting for Derrick and the guys, Massie started to dance to Down by Jay Sean.

While she was moving her hips to the music several guys came up to her and started grinding on her. After several songs, she decided to stop and look for Derrick.

Massie started going towards the front door when someone bumped into her.

"Ouch!!" She yelled. "Oh gosh, I'm so sorry" the boy said.

Just when Massie was about to yell at the boy, she looked up and was speechless.

"Uhmm no, it's okay, I was just uhmm, being uhh careless. I'm Massie what's your name?"

"Ethan."

"That's a nice name." she said with a smile.

"Hahhaa. Yeah I guess. Your name's pretty different too."

"I've been told that before."

"You're eyes are really pretty, what color are they?"

"Awww thanks, they're amber."

As Massie finished her sentence she saw Derrick across the room.

"I have to go but, what's your number?"

"I'll give it to you on one condition."

"And what would that be?"

"Kiss my cast." He said with a smirk.

Massie thought that was a weird request but, she just went along with it.

"Okay?"

Massie kissed Ethan's cast and then they exchanged numbers. Little did they both know that this was the start of something epic.

"MASSIE!" someone yelled.

She turned around and saw Derrick.

"Hey!"

"Hi, Cam finally finished."

Massie laughed. "What are we going to do with him?"

"I'm not sure?"

"Well, maybe we can get Claire to change him."

"Maybe. Let's go dance."

"Sure." Massie said with a smile.

As the two were making their way to the dance floor all eyes were on them.

"Uhh Derrick, what are people looking at?"

"Actually, I was going to ask you that because, I honestly have no idea."

Just before Massie could respond the lights were turned on and everyone was completely silent.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN WE HAVE A SPECIAL SURPRISE FOR YOU!" the D.J said.

Everyone in the crowd was starting to get a questioning look.

"IF YOU COULD ALL STEP OUTSIDE PLEASE."

As people were walking outside she lost Derrick in the crowd but she bumped into someone.

"Ohmygosh, I'm so sorry." Massie said

"No it's okay." As the boy finished his sentence he looked up.

Massie started to laugh. "Hi Ethan."

(Hahaah) "We have got to stop bumping into each other like this."

"Yeah, I know! Maybe it means something?" Massie said hopefully.

"Yeah, why don't you come with me, I have to show you something."

"Uhmm okay?" Massie was confused but, she trusted Ethan eve though, she just met him.

_Where is Ethan taking Massie? What happened to Derrick? Is there going to be something between Massie and Ethan?_

_Find out next time. ___

_Read&Review- xoxo_


	3. NEA Ch 2

Massie and Ethan quietly walked away from the crowd forming outside.

"So where are we going?"

"I'm taking you to the place where I always go to think."

"To think? But, I don't really need to think now?"

"Yeah, maybe not now but, who knows? I just want you to know where to go if you ever need to get away from everything."

Ethan led Massie into a building where he took a key out and opened the door.

"Welcome to my "spot"."

"Wow, This is a nice place."

Massie looked around the room and she saw, a bathroom, a bed, couch, tables, chairs, basically everything you could ever wish for.

"Thanks, it took me a while to convince my parents that I needed a place like this."

As Massie was looking around she couldn't help but look into Ethan's baby blue eyes. She noticed that Ethan was just a little bit taller than her; he had blonde hair, baby blue eyes, and a nice body.

"That's cool. So what do you like to do?" Massie asked just as she was sitting down.

"Well, I play, lacrosse, football, and baseball."

"Oh, so you're the sports type huh?"

"Yeah, I guess you can say that. What about you? What do you like to do?"

"Well, I like to shop, and just basically be around family and friends."

"Aww, that's sweet. Do you play any sports?"

(haha) "Nope, I do plan on dancing though."

"That's hot. You know you're really pretty Massie. Not to mention, nice"

"Thanks, you're really, really cute too. Can I tell you something?"

"Yeah sure, you can tell me anything."

"Well, most of the time when I smile, it's a fake one."

"Why? You look nice when you smile."

"Thanks but, I kind of have to smile all the time, if I don't people are just gonna make up stuff about me."

Massie realized she's never opened up to someone so quickly like she did with Ethan. She hated to admit it but, she could feel sparks flying between the two.

"That sucks. Maybe you just need to tell them to bug off."

"I wish that would work."

"Maybe it will who knows but, whenever you just wanna be you I'm always here for you."

"Thanks, that means a lot to me. We probably should get back to the dance."

"Yeah good idea."

Massie and Ethan started to make their way back to the dance. Once they got back they saw that everyone was inside.

"Okay, well I have to go find my friends but, goodnight Massie."

"Me too! Bye."

Massie decided to just hug Ethan. At first he was startled but then, he hugged her back. As Massie was walking away she couldn't help but look back.

**Ethan's thoughts**

_**Wow that Massie is some cutie. She's so pretty. I wonder if she's single. Dude! She's looking back at me. I smiled back. Now she's walking away. Bye Massie. **_

Normal POV

Once Massie was back at the dance she saw all of her friends waiting inside for her.

"Massie, where were you?" Claire asked.

"Oh I just took a walk. Uhmm if you guys want to stay you can but, I'm going to head back to the dorm."

"We're probably going to get something to eat, you sure you don't want to come?' Cam asked

"I'm sure."

"Want us to bring you something home?" Dylan questioned Massie with a look. If there was one thing Dylan completely knew about Massie, it was that whenever Massie had major guy news she always loved to eat-

"FRIES!! Get me fries."

Yup it was then that Dylan knew Massie had some major guy news in store. Dylan quietly grabbed Massie and brought her to a corner.

"So what's his name?"

"W-What are you talking about?"

"Mass, I know you have some major guy news."  
"How?"

"I realized that whenever you have something to do with guys you like to eat fries."

"Oh. Well, I'll tell you after I get my fries."

"Ugh, fine!"

"Yay!"

"Well I'm going to go get those fries."

**1 hour later**

"Mass, I got you those fries, so what's his name?"  
"His name's Ethan. He seems really nice."

"Yeah? What about Derrick?"

"Honestly, I'm not so sure anymore."  
"What's that supposed to mean?"

_What does Massie means when she says she doesn't know about Derrick anymore?_

_I guess you'll just have to wait and see. _

_Xoxo-becca_


End file.
